Redemption
by JewelsMax
Summary: Bella is a fallen angel by choice, helping everyone she can by making part of their suffering her own. What happens when the pressure of her suffering gets to be too much? What happens when she meets Edward Cullen, who seems to make her pain disappear?
1. Prologue

"_You, Charlie, Renee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, are hereby banished from heaven!" God's personal messenger announced to my parents and my best friends, "You have brought this upon yourself because of your sins. Once you have fallen, your duty will be to help others with the opposite of the sins you've committed, thus strengthening your own goodness. If you do not help at least one person each day, the Devil may take you into his domain. You have only three hours to flee heaven. Those hours start now."_

_I, Isabella, could only watch on in horror as my loved ones slowly walked away, though they weren't really walking. They flew above the cloud-like floors of heaven. My heart broke for them._

"_Wait!" I said, flying up to the messenger, making my wings go as fast as they can, "Gabriel, please. Can I do _nothing_ to save the ones dearest to my heart?" _

"_I am very sorry, Isabella," Gabriel said, "Their sins were too great. Your father and his pride, your mother and her envy, Alice and her greed, Jasper's wrath, Emmett's gluttony, and Rosalie's lust. It was too much. The Father could do nothing but this, for He knew that if He asked, they would not stop. This was His last resort and He still does not want to use it, though he knows he has to."_

_I turned to see my loved ones standing together in a huddle. They were hugging each other, comforting one another. That image was what made me decide._

"_Then, I shall flee with them," I said._

_Gabriel gasped, "But, Isabella, you have done nothing wrong. In fact, you are one of heaven's most precious angels."_

"_But I have done something wrong, Gabriel," I said, "I did not stop my parents or my best friends from committing their sins. I shall flee with them."_

"_You will be doomed to the same fate as they," Gabriel said, "Though, you will have to decide which you will help others with."_

"_I will help others with their suffering," I answered._

"_You do understand that by helping others with their suffering, part of that suffering becomes yours, do you not Isabella?" Gabriel asked._

"_I understand," I said, "And I will be glad to do so."_

"_Isabella," Gabriel said, "I will not take away your wings, for, though you're leaving heaven, you are still a creature of heaven, not like the family and friends of yours who influenced your decision."_

"_Thank you, Gabriel," I said._

_I started to fly away, but Gabriel called my name again._

"_Yes?" I answered._

"_You also understand that, since you're leaving heaven, you probably won't ever find your soul mate, right?" he replied._

"_That is a risk I'm willing to take," I responded._

_Gabriel nodded before flying away. I flew to my family and friends and hugged all of them. I told them that I'd be going with them and they seemed ecstatic._

_We readied ourselves for our Fall, knowing it was going to hurt. A lot. When it was time, Gabriel came to us._

_He basically repeated what he told us this morning. Except, at the end of his speech, he turned to me._

"_Your suffering can only be relieved when the other six Fallen are, unknowingly, in harmony," he said._

_I nodded. The seven of us joined hands. I closed my eyes in nervous anticipation. I sighed and squeezed Alice's and Emmett's hands. They squeezed back and then, suddenly, we were falling._

_We didn't let go of each other as we fell. We were falling for about a minute or so. Then, I could feel was bone-shattering pain all throughout my body. It hurt to much. And then, everything went dark._

* * *

**How was that for the prologue?**

**Yes, it was a "flashback".**

**Should I continue?**

**Review if you want me to!**

**I know it was short, but the upcoming chapters are going to be longer.**

**Well, that is, if you want me to keep writing.**

**-Jules**


	2. Now Of All Times

"Bella!" Alice screeched from upstairs.

I flinched at the sound and tried to tiptoe across the living room and out the front door. It didn't work.

"Are you seriously trying to 'forget' to pack the dress I bought you for Easter and are now trying to run away from me?!" Alice yelled.

I sighed. Of course, Alice knew me all too well. Add that to the fact that she gained the ability of being a psychic and voila! You've got the perfect, pain in the butt sister who knows your every single move.

I sighed and admitted, "Yes."

"Come on, girl," Rose said, "Just pack the dress so we can get a move on."

"Okay," I said resentfully and trudged up the stairs to grab the dress and squish it into my suitcase.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't close. I had to resort to calling the boys up to help me.

"Em!" I yelled, "Jazz! Help please!"

Emmett came bounding into the room, with Jazz on his heels.

"Yeah, Bells?" Em asked.

I pointed to my stubborn suitcase, which was refusing to zip closed.

"Okay," Jazz said, "Emmett, sit on the suitcase, and I'll zip."

Emmett did as he was told and Jazz struggled to zip my suitcase. After about five minutes, Jazz finally managed to close my suitcase.

"Thanks so much, you guys," I said.

They went back downstairs to do God knows what.

I don't really remember what happened when things went black, after the seven of us Fell. All I remember is waking up, and starting a new life with my family. It's been a nomadic life for the seven of us. It's been nearly a whole millennia, since we Fell.

Since we didn't age and because of our duties as Fallen Angels, we've had to move around every four to six years. In fact, we were currently in the process of moving to Forks, Washington.

We were supposed to be flying there today, from Phoenix, Arizona. It would just be Alice, Jazz, Rose, Em, and me. Charlie and Renee were always on their own, somewhere out of the United States. Last time I checked, they were somewhere in South Africa.

It was kind of hard, not having parental figures. Well, it was hard on me, at least. I was appointed "leader" of the rest of our coven of angels, when Charlie and Renee were away. So, I watched over my best friends. (We posed as siblings, since we practically were)

I wasn't looking forward to being at the airport. Each time someone brushed against me, I was momentarily stunned by their negative passing thoughts at the time. Part of that negativity added to my suffering and I would end up miserable until I was in contact with nature or I sang.

Singing was one of the only things that calmed me down after being in contact with too many people's sufferings. Something about singing my feelings just made me feel so much lighter.

Nature reduced my suffering because, even though they couldn't think, their general feel about them was laid back and calming.

That's why I was very unsociable here in Phoenix. There weren't that many plants. So, I was irritable a lot here. I was happy to move to lush Forks, where I knew there would be plenty of plants to help calm me down.

I shook my head and refrained from negative thoughts. Negative thoughts usually made my suffering, when I'm around other people, worse. I took a deep breath and looked at the time. We would be late if we didn't get a move on. Now.

"Oh, shoot!" I said, "Everyone! In the cars! Now! Or we'll miss our flight!"

I lugged my suitcase down the stairs and out the door to see everyone in a taxi, waiting for me. I ran as fast as I could and threw my suitcase into the trunk, before jumping into the car and speeding to the airport.

Our cars were shipped to Forks the previous day so that we could drive our cars to our house when we got there. In the taxi, I could sense the driver's frustration in his job. I sighed, knowing that this was just the start of my job for today.

We got to the airport fairly quickly. As I gave him our fare, I touched his shoulder, letting some of his suffering flow into me.

"Hang in there," I said, smiling.

He seemed to be stunned for a moment. I climbed out of the car and helped Em and Jazz put the suitcases onto one of the airport luggage carts. Alice and Rose had gone inside to check in. That was when I realized that I had all of our passports.

I told Em and Jazz before I sprinted into the airport, looking for Alice and Rose. I saw them arguing with the lady at the front desk. As I rushed to the counter, I touched people's shoulders and arms, letting some of their negative feelings flow into me. I'd occasionally smile and say, "Hi" or "Excuse me" and I would be awarded with the same looks as the taxi cab driver gave me, the stunned and dazzled one.

When I finally reached the ticket counter, I was already feeling depressed and exhausted. I handed the cashier our passports, letting my hand gaze hers and taking some of her pain flow into me, too.

She asked us for our baggage as soon as Em and Jazz walked up to us with our suitcases in the cart. She loaded the suitcases onto the conveyor belt, handed me all of our tickets and sent us on our way.

We went through security and by the time we reached our terminal and sat down to wait for our flight, all five of us were completely drained.

"I absolutely hate crowded areas," Rose complained.

"At least we don't have to worry about not helping somebody today," I pointed out.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Emmett asked, "You always help more than your fair share of people each day."

"Overachiever," Jazz teased.

We all laughed. Someone on the speaker system announced that it was time for our flight to board, so we boarded the plane and settled down.

The others sat with their mate, so I was stuck sitting next to a total stranger. I waited anxiously for my flight mate.

Luckily, it ended up so that I didn't even have someone sitting next to me. For the rest of the flight, I gladly listened to my iPod. Once we landed, Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice, and I practically tripped over each other in our haste to get off the crowded plane.

Once we got off the plane, we entered the terminal and found a sign that said "Swan" on it. I walked up to the person holding it. It was a guy in a suit. I walked up to him.

"Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "I'm Isabella Swan."

"I have the Swan's car keys, but I need to make sure you're Isabella," he said.

"Ask me anything," I said, shrugging.

"How many vehicles did my coworkers and I have to drive over here?" he asked.

That was too easy. I answered, "Three cars and two motorcycles."

"What models and what colors?" he asked.

"The cars are a Red convertible M3, a yellow porsche, and a big gray-green Jeep Wrangler. The motorcycles are both ducati's. One is black and red the other is white and gray. The white and gray one is a Ducati 999. The black and red one is a Ducati 1098," I said proudly.

Jazz and I owned the motorcycles. Mine was the Ducati 198. Jasper's was the Ducati 999. The convertible was Rose's, the porshe was Alice's, and the Jeep was Emmett's. We were all very protective over our vehicles, though we usually ended up carpooling all the time.

The worker nodded in approval and then handed me the five sets of keys. I practically jumped up and down for joy when I held them. I quickly walked back to the others and handed them their keys. We all had a new addition to our key rings. The key to our house.

We grabbed our luggage from the carousel and then walked to the parking garage where our cars were being held. Jazz and I put our luggage in Emmett's Jeep before walking to our motorcycles.

We all got into/onto our vehicles at the same time. I turned my motorcycle on, loving the feel of the purring engine beneath me. I smiled and my wings rustled against my back, wanting to be free. I usually spread my angel wings when I was alone. I occasionally let my wings free when I was on my motorcycle, too.

One of the advantages of having wings was that I could still fly. I couldn't fly that high or for that long, though. I could only hover about several feet in the air and I usually get tired easily.

I broke out of my thoughts as I pulled out of my parking space and sped out of the garage, Jasper's motorcycle behind me with Rose, Alice, and Emmett following, in that order.

I was the only one out of the five of us who wasn't that fond of speeding. So, I stuck to 70 miles an hour on the highway. There were barely any cars on the road except for the five of us, so it was okay.

We made it to our house in about an hour and a half. The house was fairly big, two stories and six bedrooms, four upstairs and two downstairs, six bathrooms, one adjoining to each bedroom, and an awesome backyard and kitchen.

The five of us immediately grabbed our suitcases and ran inside to call rooms. Em and Rose shared a room, just as Alice and Jazz shared a room. We evenly spaced ourselves out, to give each other privacy. I called the room farthest from Rose and Em. They tended to get really loud… in the act of passion.

Jazz and Alice were more reserved so I didn't have to worry about them. Once in my room, which was painted a light blue, I examined its contents. There was a king-sized, four-post bed in the center of it.

There was a set of double-sliding doors that lead to an outside balcony. Against one wall was a set of two wardrobes. Against another wall was a desk with a computer on it. All in all, it was a very nice room.

I sighed. The five of us would be starting Forks High School tomorrow. We'd be deciding on a long-term person to help, someone who was very, very miserable, there. That was usually how we worked when living in a town. Usually, though, I'd focus on two or three people in desperate need.

Speaking of helping people, I just realized that I felt like there was a slight pressure on my chest. I started to panic. That had only happened once before, five centuries ago. It had started with a slight pressure on my chest, but it had become so much more after the course of about two weeks of helping people.

Miraculously, before it could get too bad, something had mysteriously relived the pressure one night and I guessed that it was because my family had finally been in harmony for a minute.

I forced myself to breathe deeply. I ran outside of my room, into the hall and announced that I'd be going out to explore for a while. Then, I ran back into my room and sprinted to my balcony.

I quickly scanned the forests surrounding the large house. I saw nobody in sight, just lush green forests. I sighed in relief, but stiffened as I still felt that slight pressure on my chest.

I took off my shirt, since it wasn't one of the ones I could spread my angel wings in, and spread my wings. I climbed onto the railing of the balcony and took a deep breath. Then, I leaped and let the wind catch on my wings.

And then I was flying. The wind was blowing against my face and the rare Forks sunshine warmed my skin a little. I looked for a small, secluded space. After a few minutes of searching, I spotted a small meadow. I quickly flew to it. I landed in the middle of it and breathed deeply.

I kept my wings spread. I told myself to relax. There were a lot of flowers, trees, and grass in this meadow. It was very nice and relaxing. But that stupid pressure was still on my chest, the feeling as if something slightly heavy had been placed on it.

I forced myself not to panic. I kept taking deep breaths and then I began to sing.

"_One last chance to reverse this curse_

_You stole my heart but I had it first_

_Now I see you've got something to prove_

_And nothing to lose_

So let me tell you the truth

_So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love. _

_And to, the girl, that filled, my, heart_."

I still felt that slight pressure and I finally let myself begin to panic. My breathing became shallow and fast. I closed my eyes and began to sing again, more determinedly.

"_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt; now the rain is just_

_Washing you out of my hair_

_and out of my mind_

_Keeping an eye on the world,_

_So many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_

_I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head_"

Even after singing two of some of my favorite songs, the pressure still didn't go away and I sighed in defeat, recognizing the problem at hand.

I was finally beginning to feel the effects of everyone's suffering again. In a few days, I'd start getting glum. In a week, the pressure on my chest would become heavier. In a few weeks time, it would be hard for me to breathe. And a week after that, I'd start breaking down. What happens if my family doesn't unknowingly agree on something after a month and a half from now was a complete mystery to me. And that definitely scared me.

* * *

**First song was Reverse This Curse by Escape the Fate.**

**Second song was Remembering Sunday by All Time Low.**

**Soooo, how was that for a second chapter?**

**Please review!**

**Tell me if you want me to keep going!**

**-Jules  
**


	3. Playing With Emmett

That night, I went to sleep to see if that would make the pressure go away or even lessen just a tiny bit. We angels could sleep and eat, but we didn't have to. It was sort of optional.

When I woke up, I was disheartened that the pressure still was there. I sighed but told myself that everything was going to be okay.

Just then, Alice bounded into the room so I told her good morning.

"Good morning," she replied, "Now, go take a quick shower so I can get you ready for school."

"Ugh," I groaned, "Alice, do I have to?"

"Yes," she answered, "Now, go."

"Remember," I reminded her, "I'm taking my motorcycle."

"Damn," Alice muttered, "That limits things…"

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then, I took a warm shower. I made sure to clean the feathers on my wings too.

When I got out of the shower, I pulled on a set of bra and underwear and a robe before walking back into my room. Alice had set my outfit for me on my bed.

Alice had decided to make me wear white shorts that came up to about three inches above my knees, with red tights underneath and a tight, black long-sleeved shirt. She also laid out a white hoodie for me.

I pulled on the outfit and walked out of my room. Just as I put one foot out, Alice appeared in front of me, grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room.

She sat me down in front of her vanity and began the torture. She lightly curled my hair and then put make up on me. She put eyeliner, black eye shadow, a little bit of blush, and a bright red lip-gloss.

I began thanking her because I looked really good but she held up her hand to stop me. She handed me a pair of black boots and I slid them on my feet. They were black leather, knee-high, lace-up boots. They were really cute.

"Thanks you very much, Alice," I said.

"No problem," she answered, "Now let's go. We can't be late for our first day."

We walked downstairs to see everyone there, waiting for us. Emmett smiled when he saw me. He wolf-called and I rolled my eyes at him as Rose slapped him on the back of his head.

We all walked outside and I pulled up my hood since it was drizzling slightly.

"Anyone want to ride on my motorcycle with m?" I asked.

"Ooh, ooh," Emmett said, sounding like a three-year old, "I want to! I want to!"

I rolled my eyes at him before walking to my beautiful ducati and slipping onto it. I put my sunglasses on, the sun wasn't out but it protected my eyes from the rain and other stuff in the air.

I gestured for Emmett to hop onto my bike and he eagerly obliged. He almost made my motorcycle tip over but I stopped it before that could happen.

Then, I gunned my motorcycle and sped off, scaring the life out of Emmett, who shrieked like a little girl and then threw his arms around my waist tightly and didn't let go.

I heard Rose's M3 following behind us. Emmett was clutching onto me for dear life so I decided to have a little fun with him. I sped up to 90 mph, in a few seconds and then slowed back down. Then, I popped a wheelie, to which Emmett shrieked again and held onto me tighter.

I kept on scaring him by doing stuff like that. By the time we all reached the school, I was having a very hard time not laughing and concentrating on driving. When we pulled into the parking lot, it was already filled with students so everybody was watching us.

I quickly pulled into a parking space and then hopped off my motorcycle as the others pulled into a spot next to me. Of course, when I hopped off, Emmett still had his arms around me, so he ended up falling off my motorcycle, almost making it tip.

I caught my motorcycle but couldn't save Emmett so I just stared at him as he lay on the asphalt. I blinked at him twice before beginning to laugh my ass off. Rose, Alice, and Jazz were right behind me and joined me in my laughter.

All of the laughter I had held in while I was driving caught up with me and I was laughing so hard that Jasper had to hold me up, but then again, Rose was leaning against her car, doubled over and holding her ribs while laughing and Alice was leaning against Jazz too.

I'm sure we all looked crazy to the students in the parking lot who, I might add, were staring very rudely. But it was just too freaking funny. I doubt either of us could freaking breathe!

Emmett picked himself up off the floor and glared at all of us. But then he got a mischievous glint in his eye. I knew that look. Oh, no.

"Shoot!" I yelled before running away from him.

I started running across the parking lot and I heard Alice, Jazz, and Rose laugh even harder. I heard Emmett on my heels. I was paying too much attention on running away from Em and too little attention to where I was going so I didn't notice that I was about to crash into something until I was too late.

It felt like I crashed into a wall. I almost fell to the ground but strong arms caught me. The person's negative thoughts flowed into me.

_I don't love Tanya_, the boy thought, _I should stop leading her on, but I don't know how to do it. I'm not happy._

I absorbed some of his suffering but then staggered back from him.

"Sorry," I said and looked up to his face.

My eyes met his beautiful golden ones and I immediately knew. He was a vampire, but an animal-drinker. Interesting. He was easily one of the most beautiful vampires I have ever seen, with bronze hair and chiseled features. A strawberry-blonde stood a few feet away from him and I guessed she was Tanya.

She was also a vampire.

"Sorry," I said again but then suddenly, I was upside down and was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Em!" I complained, "Let me down!"

I started struggling against him but he wouldn't let me down.

"Dang it, Em!" I said, finally going limp in his hands.

"That's what you get for being such a meanie," he taunted.

"But you have to admit," I said, "That was freakin' hilarious!"

"Shut up," he said.

He was walking somewhere but I couldn't tell where because I couldn't see. Eventually, I heard Jazz, Rose, and Alice fall in step behind us, chuckling occasionally. Then, a door was opened and then Emmett put me down. The blood rushed from my head and I swayed a little.

Emmett caught me, though, and steadied me. I glared at him before taking in my surroundings. We were in a small office. I realized that this was the school office. I turned around to see a redheaded woman in her mid-forties sitting behind a wooden desk.

"Hello," I said, smiling at her.

She looked up and then seemed dazed for a second. But she shook her head to get herself out of it.

"Good morning," she said, "How can I help you?"

"Well," I answered, "We're the new students, the Swans."

"Ah, yes," the woman said.

She rifled through her papers and then called the "seniors" forward, Jazz, Em and Rose. Then she called the "juniors" up and Alice and I grabbed our schedules and our slips.

Alice and I had all of our classes with each other, so we walked to our first period after saying good luck to our siblings. We talked about how funny our morning was. We walked into our first class, laughing. Everyone in the class immediately shut up as we walked into the classroom and then started whispering just as soon as they stopped.

Alice and I rolled our eyes before walking up to our teacher and introducing ourselves. He told us to sit in the empty seats in the back. We did as he said and we basically messed around for the whole period. We'd already gone over all of this stuff about a thousand times. Heck, we were _there_ when this stuff was invented and/or happened.

The rest of our classes were so boring. I swear, Alice and I were reduced to playing rock, paper, scissors. It was really funny because I had to keep changing my mind so Alice wouldn't be able to see it in her visions, but that usually ended up in me getting confused.

In the period before lunch, Alice and I were practically bouncing up and down in our seats in anticipation for lunch. When the bell rang, Alice and I shot up out of our seats and practically sprinted to the cafeteria. There, we saw Em and Jazz already by a table.

Emmett was the only one standing while Jazz was sitting on the tabletop. Rose walked in right behind us and I suddenly got an idea. Alice laughed quietly, since she saw it in a vision. She nodded and I turned to Rose and whispered the plan in her ear.

She nodded too, laughing quietly. Students began piling into the cafeteria. We decided to strike when the cafeteria was at least halfway full. Once it was half full, the three of us set at a dead run, shocking everyone in the cafeteria but the oblivious Emmett.

Alice was the first to jump on Emmett's back. Then Rose jumped on him. Then, I leaped and managed to wrap my arms around his neck. Emmett was so surprised that he actually fell. Of course, the three of us let go of him as he fell.

"Timber!" I yelled as Emmett fell to the linoleum floor.

"Bella," Emmett warned, "I'm going to get you."

"You have to get up first," I said and then started running around the cafeteria.

I slipped into a random table next to a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I smiled at him and hid my face, in case Emmett walked this way.

"Mike," the guy said.

I stared at him in confusion as I asked, "What?"

"Just telling you the name you're going to be screaming later," he said.

"Yeah," I answered, smirking, "Screaming for you to get away from me."

"Do you have a ninja in your pants?" he asked.

"Why?" I answered warily.

" 'Cause your ass is kickin'," he answered.

"Actually," I replied, "I do have a ninja in my back shorts pocket and he's about to come out and kick your butt."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Mike said.

"No," I answered, "But it hurt when my eyes adjusted enough to see your face."

"Your daddy must be a candy maker or a jeweler because, girl, you are sweet _and_ a gem," he said.

"I'm too sweet _and_ too expensive for _you_," I said and then got up from the table.

Just then, Emmett hurtled towards me. I jumped out of the way and he went crashing into the male vampire I had seen earlier that morning.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Review please!**

**I love you all!**

**-Jules  
**


	4. AN

**Okay, guys.**

**Sorry about the wait for my story chapters but I've been incredibly busy lately.**

**I know that's a crappy excuse but I really am sorry.**

**Anyways, the good news is that the next chapter will be up by, at most, tomorrow.**

**I'm working really hard to get the new chapters up.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry about the wait.**

**Please don't be mad at me and please don't lose your faith in me :]**

**I promise to get the chapters up as soon as i can.**

**-Jules  
**


	5. In This State

"Emmett!" I hissed as he collided with the vampire.

The bronze-haired vampire had to pretend that Emmett had made him stumble so he stepped back a few times, but it looked a little late. But, none of the humans would notice. I was just extremely perceptive.

"What?" Emmett whispered back, "He's indestructible. He isn't hurt. Jeesh, Bells, you _should_ know that. After all, you created va-"

My eyes just about popped out of my head as he almost blurted my secret out. Especially, since both vampires could plainly hear.

Luckily, I had sidled up to him in time and kicked him in the shin before he could finish his sentence.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Em complained.

"For being stupid," I retorted and grabbed him by the ear.

I started dragging him to the table where Jazz, Rose, and Alice were sitting. He kept chanting "Ouch" but I ignored him. When we reached the table, I made him sit his butt down and glared at him, before "hmmph"ing and turning to Alice, effectively giving him the cold shoulder.

"Aww," Emmett said, "Come on Bells. Don't ignore me."

I continued to ignore him and listened to Alice talk about our perverted History teacher.

"Bella, you know you're my favorite sister," Emmett said.

Alice gasped and glared at Emmett icily.

"What?" Emmett said defensively, "Alice, you scare the hell out of me. Bella is fun to prank and stuff. When I prank you, I fear for my life.'

"You better," Alice warned.

That was when I turned to Em with one of my eyebrows raised.

"So the only reason you love me is because I'm _fun to prank_?" I asked angrily.

"T-t-t-that's not w-wh-what I sa-s-said," he stuttered.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you said, Emmett," I stated hotly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry!" he said, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how _did_ you mean it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

I saw Rose shake her head and then slap Emmett on the back of his head.

"You put your foot in your mouth too much," Jasper said for everyone at the table.

"Wha-?" Emmett answered, "I do not!"

"Yes, you do," Alice said, "It's seriously almost like a talent for you."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Alice.

"Bella!" Emmett whined, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Anyway," I said, still ignoring him, "I had to bring Emmett here over by his ear because the idiot almost revealed one of my more important secrets to a vampire."

"Nice going, Em," Jasper said and shook his head.

"See? You always have bad cases of foot-in-mouth," Alice said.

"Idiot," was all Rose said.

"I'm sorry," Emmett whined, drawing out the "sorry".

"Whatever, Emmett," I said before standing up just as the bell rang, "Go to class."

Alice and I got up together and then headed to our biology class. We walked slowly so, by the time we got there, everyone was in there seats already. There were two empty seats, but they were on opposite sides of the room and they already had another person at the table.

One of the tables held the bronze-haired vampire whose name I still didn't know. The other table held a quiet, shy girl named Angela. I liked Angela. She was really nice and her thoughts were fairly pure.

After Alice and I got our slips signed, we looked at each other for a split second. She started walking towards Angela and I shrugged and walked towards Edward. I sat down next to him and looked up at him. I smiled at him and he smiled crookedly back.

"I'm Bella," I said, sticking out my hand to him.

"I'm Edward," he said and shook my hand.

Once again, the negative thoughts from this morning flowed through me. He was still thinking about what to do with Tanya. I could probably get him to talk about it.

"Hey," I asked, letting go of his hand, "Is everything all right?"

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"You seem a little depressed," I said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I doubt that a lady such as yourself would be interested in my troubles," he said.

"I don't mind," I replied, "I like helping people with their problems. So, tell me about it."

"Well," he said uncertainly, "I'm kind of leading my girlfriend, Tanya, on."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said and I was sure that he didn't know why he was saying this to me, "I guess it's because my parents want me to be with someone and Tanya is my best friend. It was logical."

"But you're not happy," I stated.

"Yes," he said though, "I'm not".

"Well," I said, "I think that you should stop leading her on because it's not polite in the first place, and because you both should find the person you're meant to be with forever. If you're sure that you're not happy with being with her for forever, then she might not be the happiest she can be either. I suggest that you let her down lightly, and explain to her that it's for the best, since it is. You breaking up gives both of you the opportunity to find your true soul mate. Also, since she's your best friend, explain to her that you'll always be there for her."

"The way you phrase it makes it sound like it really is for the best," he said with a smooth chuckle.

"Because it is for the best," I replied, "Why put yourself through all this misery when you both can be at your happiest when you find your true soul mates?"

"You sound like a hopeless romantic," he teased.

I laughed with him.

"I'm not really a romantic," I said, "And I don't usually play matchmaker or psychiatrist. I just like to help people, you know. I love knowing that I can still help people, even though I'm in this state."

"What state?" Edward questioned and then I realized I'd accidentally said too much.

When I'd said that last sentence, I'd meant that even though I was a fallen angel, I loved knowing that I could still help people. But Edward knew nothing about fallen angels and that sentence probably sounded incredibly weird to him. I wracked my brain for a cover up and shrugged when I found one.

"I used to help a lot of people in my old state, Arizona," I said trying not to sound like I was lying, "But it's nice to know that I can still help people here in this state, Washington."

I smiled at Edward and he was looking at me curiously. I tried not to fidget but it was pretty hard not to. Then the bell rang and I shot up from my desk, walked up to Alice, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

"I totally made a slip," I told her as we headed to our last class, Gym.

"I saw," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Does he suspect anything?" I asked.

"Not really," she said, "I mean, he could tell you were kinda lying when you made that lame excuse, but he didn't think much of it because he's still focused on breaking up with Tanya."

"That's good," I said as we walked into the girl's locker room.

We changed for gym, but it was uncomfortable because the girls were watching us like hawks. It was incredibly awkward. After we were dressed, we walked into the Gym to find that we had the class with Emmett, Jazz, and Rose. It turns out that the junior PE classes were mixed with the senior PE classes. The same went for the freshman and sophomore classes.

Alice and I immediately walked towards our family members. Alice hugged Jazz and we told them about the changing room. Em, Jazz, and Rose were all laughing.

"Hey," Emmett boomed suddenly, putting his arms around my shoulder, "You're talking to me now."

"Yeah," I said with a mischievous, grin "But that's only because you're still riding home with me on my motorcycle."

Emmett squeaked like a girl and then got onto his knees in front of Jasper, Rose, and Alice.

"One of you _please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, a million times please,_ take my place on Bella's motorcycle. _Pleaaaaseee_," Emmett begged, his head in his hands.

I started laughing and so did Rose, Jazz, and Alice. Finally, Jazz agreed to take his place and I smiled at him. After Jasper said that, Emmett actually kissed Jasper's cheeks. Rose slapped him on the back of his head as Alice started telling him off about how Jasper was hers and hers only.

All this happened while I was laughing so hard my ribs were hurting and while the rest of the class was playing dodge ball or something like that.

When Gym was over, Emmett sprinted to the car, opened the door, threw himself in and then locker the car door. I shook my head at him and walked calmly to my motorcycle with Jazz following behind me.

Once at my motorcycle, I threw my leg over and straddled it while putting my sunglasses on. I didn't have to put my hood on this time so I left it down. I looked up as I started my motorcycle and as Jasper got on the motorcycle behind me.

Edward caught my eye on the other side of the lot. He was waiting for Tanya to go to his car, a silver Volvo. I smiled at him and waved. He reciprocated and then I turned on my motorcycle, and then gunned out of the parking lot towards home. I popped a wheelie just as we exited the lot and Jasper "Yee-haw"ed.

I laughed at how Emmett had been scared to death, but Jasper was fine. I shook my head and then we continued on home.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Tell me, please!**

**Review!**

**And I promise that some juicy stuff is coming up next, okay?**

**Haha.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Jules  
**


	6. And There It Goes

Later that night, the pressure on my chest became slightly more restricting, like another two-pound weight was added to my burden. It became even more uncomfortable and it hurt a little if I breathed too deeply.

That was bad, very bad. The last time I felt this kind of pressure, it hadn't gotten worse so fast. That means I have even less time before I can barely even move. I tried not to freak out. I tried to stay optimistic. But tried is the key word. I've never been that positive of a person when it comes to my limitations and flaws.

I did my best to stop from hyperventilating and going into full-out-freak-out mode. Of course, my siblings noticed my weird behavior and asked what was wrong. I simply just smiled and shook my head slightly.

They left me alone for the most part, for which I was thankful. I sighed as I lay down on my bed. It was still too early for me to sleep. I grabbed my guitar and headed to my balcony. I once again stood on the railing and then let myself fall, before whipping out my wings and coasting on the wind.

I flew to the meadow and gently landed gracefully. I sat down Indian-style, and then tuned my guitar really quick. I randomly strummed notes before I recognized the song I was unintentionally playing.

I smiled slightly as I positioned my fingers on the strings and then sighed. I began playing and then singing the song, though I changed some of the lyrics since I didn't like to cuss.

_**Hey there it's good to see you again**_

_**It never felt right calling this just friends**_

_**I'm happy if you're happy with yourself**_

_**Take off your shirt, your shoes**_

_**Those skinny jeans I bought for you**_

_**We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose**_

_**I'm gonna break down these walls (down these walls)**_

_**I've built around myself**_

_**I wanna fall so in love (so in love)**_

_**With you and no one else**_

_**Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now**_

_**Together we'll move on, just don't turn around**_

_**Let the walls break down**_

_**I just weigh you like a ball and chain**_

_**I'm flying high and they're calling my name**_

_**It was obvious you were too much for me**_

_**Oblivious, I was young and stupid**_

_**In retrospect I won't do it again**_

_**Stop talking bad to every one of your friends**_

_**I'm not the same girk you knew back then**_

_**Cause I can break down these walls (down these walls)**_

_**I've built around myself**_

_**I wanna fall so in love (so in love)**_

_**With you and no one else**_

_**Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now**_

_**Together we'll move on, just don't turn around**_

_**Let the walls break**_

_**I can't breathe my body's shaking**_

_**You got a way with the way you take me**_

_**Cause you break me down**_

_**You know you break me down**_

_**I'm gonna break down these walls (down these walls)**_

_**I've built around myself**_

_**I wanna fall so in love (so in love)**_

_**With you and no one else**_

_**Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now**_

_**Together we'll move on, just don't turn around**_

_**Let the walls break down**_

_**(I'm gonna break down these walls I've built around myself)**_

_**Let the walls break down**_

_**(I'm gonna break down these walls)**_

_**Cause you break me down**_

_**Cause you break me down**_

_**Cause you break me down**_

_**Let the walls break down**_

I let the note hang in the air for a few quiet moments and enjoyed the sounds of the nature around me. Another song prodded at my mind and I began playing that one too.

_**Turn around there's those eyes again**_

_**Turn around fake indifference and I**_

_**Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear**_

_**A hundred bodies fill this room**_

_**And all their faces overdone**_

_**Pain is foreign, foreign to us**_

_**I don't even know you**_

_**You won't even know I'm gone**_

_**Was it something I did wrong?**_

_**Roses, roses cold**_

_**Roses, roses sold out**_

_**Turn around reds and whites again**_

_**I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar**_

_**Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets**_

_**Why are some girls so naive?**_

_**He didn't unbutton your blouse to see**_

_**A better view of your heart**_

_**Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying**_

_**I don't even know you**_

_**You won't even know I'm gone**_

_**Was it something I did wrong?**_

_**Roses, roses cold**_

_**Roses, roses sold out**_

_**Roses, roses cold**_

_**Roses, roses sold out**_

_**Sing it soft**_

_**Make it slow**_

_**Apples parachute the boys back down**_

_**Fill it up**_

_**Overflow**_

_**A new, improved modern way to feel**_

_**I don't even know you**_

_**You won't even know I'm gone**_

_**I don't even know you**_

_**You won't even know I'm gone**_

_**Was it something I did wrong?**_

_**Was it something I did wrong?**_

_**Was it something I did wrong?**_

I smiled as I let my guard down and just sang whatever flitted through my mind. I stayed there for who knows how long. I just let myself go. For a while, I felt light as I watched the sunset, the moonrise, and then the sunrise. Well, watched as best as I could with the clouds obscuring the sky.

Then, I smiled slightly as the colors of dawn tinged the dark sky until it turned completely light behind the clouds. I sighed and then quickly flew back to the house. I got ready for school, pulling on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a tight white shirt. I paired that with my beat-up converse and a long gold necklace.

I walked out of my room just as Alice turned the corner. She waited for me and smiled at my outfit. I smiled weakly at her, still lost in my thoughts. I decided to ride in the car with my siblings today. I didn't speak on the way to school.

When we got out, I noticed that students had huddled around something in the middle of the parking lot. My siblings and I looked at each other before tying to push through the crowd to what was happening.

We heard shouting before we saw who was yelling. We came to the front of the huddle and saw Edward and Tanya, the vampire couple, yelling at each other in front of the whole school.

"So you're just going to listen to some tramp who wants to steal you from me?" Tanya yelled at Edward.

"She gave me good advice!" Edward yelled back, "We weren't meant to be, Tanya, and it's time to face that!"

"FINE!" she screeched, "ITS OVER!"

She started stomping off in my direction. She saw me and then sneered at me.

"You go what you wanted, you little bitch," Tanya snarled, "Now watch your back and sleep with one eye open."

She roughly pushed past me and through the throng of students.

"Edward?" I asked, "What happened?"

"I followed your advice," he snapped and then stomped off in an opposite direction as well.

Ugh. I looked up at the sky and thought, _What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry, it's short.**

**And I have no excuse. :[**

**Review please.**

**Don't hate me...**

**-Jules  
**


End file.
